Negima? 2:Dawn to Darkness
by Black-Dax
Summary: What happens when Negi is found by dark mages and 2 years later is returned to his class as an entirely different person.Rated for later chapters...[Eva x Negi] [Kotaro x OC] and it's slightly horror.the first 5 chapter are how he changed.chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1: Slow beginings

Negima: Dawn of darkness

**Disclaimer:Me no ownie Negima!? 'coz if me did then me wood stop talking like dis.**

Chapter 1 'Slow becomings

It was winter at Mahoura Campus and a certain Negi Springfeild was out side, in the freezing cold court yard of Evangeline A.K.McDowell's residence and of course Negi was doing her newest excercise: pushups with her sitting on his back.

"Master"

"Hn"

"How many push ups am I ment to be doing"

"Let me check"She said turning toward Chachamaru"Chachamaru, how may minuets left"

"Pardon"

"I said, how many minuets left you baka"She called, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Sorry master, I hadn't started the timer"

"Yah still got 10 minuets boya"She solemly replied.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Asuna-san"Konoka asked from the washing up bowl.

"Yeah"

"What do you think Negi-kun's doing over at Evangeline-san's lodge today"

"Not sure, she might be making him catch bricks from 20 meters high again"

"She made Negi-kun do WHAT"Konoka screamed to no one in particular.

Just then, Setsuna came rushing in through the door "Asuna-san, Ojouma-sama come quick, Negi-sensei's..."

"Wha-"Konoka said drying her hands and grabbing her shoes.

"Negi's what"Asuna shouted.

"Come on guys let's go"Setsuna called running out the door allowing Konoka and Asuna to follow suit.

Back with Evangeline and Negi:

"Come on boya fight it"Evangeling called at the boy lying on the floor.

"What (pant) happened...to Negi-bozu"Asuna called wearily as Konoka, herself and Setsuna rushed toward Eavangeline.

"Boya's caught some thing"Evangeline replied turning round.

"What...let me help him, I can heal him"Konoka begged as she and Asuna watched Negi on the floor.

"It's no good,"Setsuna called from Negi's body"Seems like there's a portal opening underneath him".

'The Dawn To Darkness'Evangeline thought"WE HAVE TO GET HIM AWAY FROM THERE"Eva commanded"It's a portal to his soul".

"His wha-, Asuna called from Negi's crumpelled body, the portal was geeting bigger by the second.

"Just move him away from it or we won't see him for another two years"Eva called desperately

5 seconds passed.

The hole eclisped him.

There was a scream.

And everything went black.

**Hello anyone, I would actually like to fininsh this one instead of a load of unfinised ones, I swear I just want to write these for the hell of it and I just**

**keep getting ideas**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

Negima!? 2;Dawn To Darkness

**disclaimer: Don't own Negima!? or any characters all I own is some of the manga my clothes and an cadbury dessert with a bizzarely bent spoon.**

Chapter 2 'The first year of Dusk, Sands of Dusk'

"Wh-"Negi opened his eyes and lurched froward, well he would of have not been straped down to a table with the only things working were his eyes.

"Ah, the boy is awake"came a shrill and demented voice from behind"Still, I guess I owe him an explination"A figure walked around the table he was straped to.

"Mnf-"Negi gasped as he saw the creature talking in front of him to be a very old looking version of himself, but in one of those freaky lab coats with the green-lense-goggles and a really demented smirk.

"I guess you've figured some of it out by now" the demented man said in a gasping tone, as his frayed crimson hair dangeled over one of his eyes, though when he moved the hair, Negi saw why it was there.

"Whrg-" Negi screamed as he saw that the other 'eye' was robotic through his green goggels.

"Welcome, Negi to the ' Sands of Dusk '.This is the place where your magical blood is soaked up and altered by yours truly"The older man said ruffuling Negi's dusty mahogany hair and walking over to the machines.

The machines beside the man started to generate a pulsating beat and as the man cackled insainly, Negi began to fell the blood rushing out of him giving him an empty feeling as the old man started singing in a twisted voice.

"Take the blood and drain the magic,

Take the blood and give it back,

But don't forget the darkness"

Then he went back to laughing and occasionaly singing that annoying tune but the thing that worried Negi most was that his clothes that he had been wearing ( his usual green suit ), was changing colour until the white shirt he had been wearing had changed to a murky black.

Then.The straps on his mouth was forcefully yanked of by the man as he looked at him directly, the mans eyes peircing his as he put his hand over Negi's mouth and Negi could feel a small blade cutting the insides of his mouth.He couldn't scream.The only thing that could be heard was the pulsating machines and the slight burning in his mouth.

Meanwhile at Mahoura campus:

"Un-"Asuna stirred"Wai-...Negi...he's"Asuna stated, bolt upright

"Mornin' Asuna-san"came a grogy reply from the kitchen table

"Woah, Konoka-san"Asuna exclaimed"What happened to you, you look like you were crying all night"

"So do you"Konka replied

"I wha-"Asuna cried, heading towards the mirror though when she got there she colud swear that she saw Negi in his bed, on the reflection.Lurching toward his bed and yanking of the covers she discovered she was wrong and the two girls procceded to class wondering who would be teaching them today

Back to the torturing:

Negi was now being laid, very carefully at that, on a pit of sand yet still, only his mouth worked.

"Whurg-"Negi screamed as they laid him downinto the sand.

"Cut his arms"The man screamed to the demons"And make sure you get all the blood, we don't need my brother in on us"

Negi was deep in thought after this point, but again.It happened again.

5 seconds of blood leaking.

He couldn't hear.

Then darkness eclipsed.

The old man cackled.

Nothing.

**So, what do you think, though I have a confession to make now...I've only got: some of the manga, my clothes and an empty yoghart pot with half a spoon. (I got hungry)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima**

**I've only got two reveiwers, but I promise that it gets better later on so prepare for two more chapters after this with strange happenings before it actually gets good**

Chapter 3: Mirror

1/2 a year later, Evangeline's cabin:

Evangeline looked towards the mirror in her bed room.

"How long Boya...How long will you torment me"She screamed at the mirror"I know that you can see me. Just look in the right mirror"

Hall of Mirror:

"Look into the mirror"came a voice from behind as young Negi turned around

"Who..Who **are** you?!"He asked at the man in a dark blue cape, shrowding over his body, with his azure hair dripping in front of his face.

"I am the second brother and I don't wish to disapoint you, so I will allow you to gaze upon these mirrors and find one you desire"The man instructed in a deep voice

"HOW LONG BOYA"came a scream from one of the mirrors"HOW LONG WILL YOU TORMENT ME"

Mirrors shattered around Negi and left only this one."Master..."Negi whispered

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! JUST LOOK IN THE RIGHT MIRROR"She screamed in English

"Master"Negi called, his whole body felt a little bit lighter and he felt a little bit happier

"WHA-...Oh it's just you brat"

"Master, how are you...more importantly, where am I"

"Sit down and I'll explain it to you" Evangeline called from the other side of the mirror.

"O.K. so, first things first. You wanna know where you are...right"she asked in English (for the most part of this chappie their speaking in English)

"Right"

"Well the answer may shock you but..."

"But.."Negi echoed

"You're in you're own soul"This answer made Negi almost faint"And to top it all of you've already been there for 1/2 a year. Most of your little group's gone their seperate ways by know and thats just 'coz the only ones who know are: Me, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna"

"But...How did this happen"

"...Fate"She said angrily

"Pardon"

"That white-haired kid, 'Fate Averruncus'"

"What about him"

"The petrification spell he preformed on you"She stopped suddenly fear dreeping up her body,"...You are now lost to the darkness boya.Don't forget it"

"Oh...so how long will we be able to talk like this"

"1/2 a year"

"Wha-. Why"

"Your soul has four parts to it and the spell lasts 2 years, so naturaly you'll be visiting the four parts of your soul over that period of time"

"So how did you know that I would be here know"He asked making Eva blush.

"Well...I kinda did some background research on you to find some stuff out.the 2 years are set out like this:1)Blood 2)Mirror 3)Snake and 4)Cave"she said starting to turn around to leave

"Wait master"Negi called desperately

"What"She replied arrogently

"Can you stay here for a little while longer"He begged making Eva once again blush

**Thanx for reading...please reveiw and don't forget: Chocolate is 25p**

**By the way, for those of you that might be puzzeling over this, this starts at the end of Negima and the part where Negi's in his soul...it was the best way I could think of to pass time over a scale of 2 years without skipping too much.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snake

**Disclaimer: If I owned Negima I woudn't write this!**

**Plz reveiw! Chocolate 30p Now.**

Chapter 4 'Snake'

Mahoura Campus, Asuna and Konokas dorm:

"So you three now understand that there is only another year to go.Right"Evangeline explained to the girls sitting in front of her"We must not let anyone know of this and by the way Asuna-san..."

"Yeah"the violent red-head replied having practiced with Setsuna so much during that year she was almost more powerful than Setsuna herself.

"It apears that when Negi comes back he might have amnesia"She said, before realizing that she forgot his honorific.This made her blush.

"He might have WHAT"

"I said he might"

Hall of Snake:

'So' came a voice'Are you brave enough' the voice was in his head

"Who...What are you"He asked, trembeling in fear

'I am the first sister.A snake demon'The voice called as a titanic sepent came rushing out of the ground below.It's face was now just inches from Negi's

"And...Wha-, What are you going to do..."

'Well if I told you that, then there wouldn't be any fun, would there'The snake called menacingly

Negi screamed as the snake clamped its jaw on this arm.Negi knew what it felt like to have his blood sucked out of him and this wasn't it.'The snake must be injecting poison into me'Negi thought, his legs failing rapidly as his body collapsed, the snake still injecting the awful sustance into his blood.

'This is a very rare magic that you'll have after this...I would of thought that this is what you want'The snake laughed in his head. This was driving him insane! And yet he was expected to put up with this for half a year.

Back at Mahoura Campus, Evangelines Resort:

"Hey Eva-san"came the voice of Asuna and Setsuna rushing behind her to were she was standing

"Hn"

"What did you mean when you said you thought you had an idea"

"Well it's the last part of his soul where he gets the amnesia and I've a way to get him out"

"But why wait 'till now"

"I really don't want Negi living inside my mind for two years now do I"this starteled Asuna the most out of the two girls

"Why your mind"

"Because Kagurazaka-san, I'm the only one here that can channel a level 'S' cataclyst with my body"She smirked crossing he arms

"So when can can you do this"

"At precicely 12:30:50, June 15th"Came Chachamaru's voice

"Wha-.Chachamaru-san"Asuna squealed"When did you get here"

"That's not important kagurazaka-san, now may you leave.I want a word with Sakurazaki-san"This made Asuna leave...That and chachamaru was pushing her out the door.

"So what did you want to talk about"

"Boya"

**Sorry for the short chappie, I got writers block half way through.So; Will Negi get amnesia, will Eva be able to channel the 'S' class Cataclyst, Will I increase or decrease the price of the chocolate... Stay tuned.**

**Also, just a little request from the Authour: press that purple button for me and reveiw.5 reveiws needed fro next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cave of Lust

**Disclaimer:Why must I repeat my self**

**OK, lets get a move on with this chappie! Expect strange becomings! Also plz reveiw**

Chapter 5 'Cave of no-Memory or Not'

Mahoura Campus, World Tree Plaza:

"Time"Evangeline asked crossing her arms

"12:00"

"Great, just 1/2 an hour to activate this 'S' class cataclyst"

"So Eva-san"Setsun asked from next to the vampire"Did you really mean what you said about Negi-sensei"

"Sakurazaka-san!"Eva blushed.

"Sorry, do ya think Negi will resist the cave"

"Hope so"

Negi's soul, actual area, unknown:

'What is it...that you seek'

"Huh"Negi jerked, turning around.

'Just look forward' the voice called peacefully

"Wh-.Why"

'What is it...that you **desire**'the voice lured

"Who"Negi stuttered

'Just keep walking forward' the voice called again, echoing inside his head'We'll grant you your **desires**'

"My...desires"Negi questioned as he slowly walked forward.

' Is it...your **father**' the voiced said getting lighter as from the shadows a cape materialized and turned round, revealing a girl: medium height and build, long black hair, a gold and purple robe and the last touch.Her face was a light shade of blue.

"Father..."Negi echoed, still advancing forward.

'How much would you **give** for him'

"My...I would give my **voice**"

'My, my, my'the voice pittied'Is that all that you would **give**.Just to see him at least once'

'Father...'Negi echoed

'Yes'the voice presured

"Hey"a voice shouted, breaking Negi from his trance"Leave that boy alone"Came the booming voice of Evangeline.

'MASTER'Negi cried...'Huh...MY VOICE...WHERE DID IT'

"Come on boya.We're getting you outta here"she said stepping out of the portal"Come on"She said grabing his wrist and dragging him into the portal.

Back at the world tree plaza:

"Phew"Evangeline gave a sigh of relief

"Erm...Evangeline-san"Setsuna asked"What's Negi doing here.I thought he was supposed to be in your mind"

"I dunno"she said shrugging"So boya...what do you have to say for yourself"

'Thank you Master'Negi replied before realizing yet again that he couldn't talk...even though Evangeline had heard it she new he hadn't said it

"Now Boya"She said standing up and pulling him up along with her"You didn't talk to that girl in there did you"She pressed

'Erm yeah.Is that a bad thing'

"What's he saying Eva-san. He's not speaking so how are you two conversing"

"I guess he did give in slightly then...oh well let's get him to Kagurazaka-san"she said guiding the helpless Negi to the dorms.

**Sorry it's short.It had to be so I could get a really long one in after.**

**Plz review**


	6. Chapter 6: Forever changed

**Diclaimer: I don't own Negima !!!!!!!!!**

**Chocolate 30p, thanx for the reveiws. Now that Negi's out of his soul what magics will happen! Plz Reveiw!**

Chapter 6 'Forever changed'

Mahoura Campus, Asuna and Konoka's dorm:

"So that's the story, Kagurazaka-san. Negi's been trapped for 1 and a 1/2 years and he's now lost his voice"Evangeline finished

"What"Asuna was absolutely furiouse"How come he gets to look all cool and cute just because we didn't see him for a year and a bit"

"I would like to take him to my resort today for some tests"Eva continued.

'Why would you need to do that master'

"You'll find out soon enough Boya" as the two left.

"Come on Konoka-san, lets follow them"

"Yeah seechan. lets see what they're up too"

Evangeline's resort:

"OK Boya, you ready to enter 'Phantasmagoria'"

'Yes master'

"The good news it that you'll be able to talk in here"

'Cool'

"Lets start"She agreed staring at Negi's eyes until the spell was activated (The staring into eyes is part of the condition with its illusion)

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"Hn"Negi spoke for the first time in three days"Cool...my voice sounds strange"

"Don't worry about it kid, we're just gonna test your skills since neither of us are limited"This made Negi laugh

"Oh come now Eva, it was going to be a suprise"

"Forget it"She said charging toward Negi"_Lic lac la lac lilac:Malleus Aquilonis_"

"Ha, _Lic lac la lac lilac:Deletus_"

"Wha-.But...that's my spell key...how did you..."

"_Manmanterroterro:Jovis Tempestas! Nivis tempestas obscurans_"He chanted calling forth both lightning winds and shadowy blizzards"_Strike_"

"Wha-. Deflexio"Eva called quickly"That was the 'Thousand Masters' spell key"

"_Lic lac la lac lilac: Nivis_"Negi called, as a shrowd of darkness eclipsed the magi as his entire body transformed!

"Oh my god"Evangeline whispered as the shadows left, revealing...

... Negi, 15 years old, but as a Lycanthropy ( This means a person that can morph into an half-animal, in his case wolf while Kotaro is dog) with his hair now spiked up in a fashion similar to Kotaro's, clothed in a black teeshirt with white sleeves, dusty cargo pants and a brown cloak sweeping over his body, don't for get the tail.

"So, Evangeline"Negi started

"Let us go on to the...combat"He called getting into stance 'Cantus Bellax'

"Very well Nagi"she said, drawing her iron fan from her pocket"Let us see how you have progressed"charging toward the boy

"Huh, Nagi"He asked before parrying Eva's string whip(You know the puppet thing, she's just sending the strings at him really fast)

"Oops, sorry Negi"She called before a stagitta magica , point blank range, hit her chest sending her flying.

Back with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna:

"What do you think there doing"Konoka asked, staring at the two people in front of them

"Probably doing that illusion thing"Asuna answered

"I wonder what happens if Negi looses"Setsuna asked in a worried tone

"Don't worry, Setsuna-nee-chan"Chamo called"He'll be fine even if she does win, she'll just cancel the 'Phantasmagoria' "

Ending of the fight:

"Hah, is that all the great Evangeline has to offer in full force"Negi stood there in front of a crumpeled Evangeline" _Lic lac la lac lilac: Phantasmagorias deletus_"He chanted

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"Hn"Came the exhausted voice of Evangeline as she awoke from her spell"Negi...how did...you"Was all she could matter before falling into Chachamaru who had appeared at the right time to catch her Master.

"Oh my god Negi, what happened, did you win"

'Erm...yeh.I kinda wiped her out'He said scratching his head'You guys go, I'll sit with her until she comes to'

**End chappie:**

**Phew, that took alot out of me I don't usually do this kinda stuff often, Reveiw.**

**Translations:**

**Lic lac la lac lilac - Evangeline's spell key, used to activate her magic.**

**Manmanterroterro - Nagi/Thousand master's spell key.**

**Nivis - Darkness.**

**Jovis tempestas - Storm of the south sea's.**

**Nivis tempestas obscurans - Blizzard of darkness.**

**Deletus- used by Negi to cancel out another Magi's spell when he uses their spell key.**

**Malleus Aquilones - Japanese war-hammer of the ice god!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams of the Dark Evangel

**Hello, sorry for not updating...I try to update as often as possible, but my dongle(The ting that gives me wire-less Internet)decided to take a break(literaly).Plz reveiw.**

**I would also like to say that I'm enspired with the stuff that 'Traingham' has been doing with 'Fang vice addiction' It's really good XD /I have put a reveiw! It's the E-mail I tell you\**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Today I'm gonna get Negi to say the Disclaimer**

**Negi: Huh, why me ?**

**Me: How much attention did you pay to Evangeline's talk when you where in the hall of Mirror...**

**Negi: Oh, that. blushes**

**Negi: Black-Dax does not own Negima!? Ok**

**Me: Good boy because I am now selling bubble-gum, 20p and chocolate 30p.**

**Chapter 7 'Dreams'**

In the middle of a gothic cathedral in the dead of night a young man walked slowly down the blood soaked stair case, a brown cape billowing over his his frail, yet toned, body.

A titanic blade in his right hand completely draped in blood-stained bandages.

There was a girl, at the bottom of the stair case.

Who sat on the the floor, willowing in her own blood.

The man raised his blade as he neared the end of the stair case.

A whistle was heard while the girl was crying, amist her blood as the tears and blood mingled.

He brought the blade down.

And the fiend fled.

He walked over to to the little girl, the sweet, ten year old girl.

He knelt down, brought his face right next to hers, and whispered in her ear.

"You are my queen. You are my master. You are my student. And most of all, you are the 'Dark Evangel'. And I love you"

The girl rose, rested her head on his right shoulder, and cried once more.

"... I love you too. My servant. My master. You are my protecter"

A scream came from behind the two.

The fiend arced its back and bared its claws.

The man rose and raised his blade once more and whispered.

"I will forever protect you"

And with that, the the man walked along the blood soaked floor until he reached the fiend.

"And I will **die** trying"

He said as he move the handle down.

"No matter how hard the battle"

He roared, stabbing the blade straight into the fiends torso, making its neck lunge forward in pain and its head bite deep into the mans chest.

It bit deeper.

More blood splattered onto the floor.

The girl remained where she was, crying.

"Why...WHY... DON'T LEAVE ME"

The girl screamed.

Darkness eclipsed once more.

The girl awoke with a start!

"NEGI"Eva screamed awaking from her slumber.

'Hn...Evangeline-san' Came the weary voice of Negi, who had been resting his head on her bed as she had been sleeping (You know... in book three but without looking into her dream)

"Negi...Thank god your alive" she called wraping her arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug she had ever given (Pretty strong for never hugging anyone in her life)

'Wha- Eva-san' He asked, regaining control of the situation' Could you please let go of Coughme'

Eva screamed, let go of Negi and started to blush. Unfortunately, a few moments ago Asuna Kaguraza had unwitingly decedied to check up on them.

**End of Chapter!**

**Oh my god...I can't belive I just wrote that! Plz Reveiw! That took ages! Thnx for all of the reviews! I will try to notify!**

**Sorry 'NYITNYIT', I just can't help it, it's just too good and such a fitting dream for her!**


	8. Chapter 8: EnterNew girl

**Anyways, im really sorry that i dont update as often as i could but i dont know when someones read it exept for if the review, im gonna get a mystery character to say the disclaimer, and we'll see who can tell me!**

**Mystery Character: Hello, please enjoy!**

**Black-Dax: That wasn't a disclaimer!**

**Mystery Character: Oh, sorry, Black-Dax-kun does not own Negima!So if any lawyers want to sue him then they need to come up with at least three reasons explaining why they think he should be prosecuted, I myself will stay on campus and employ the Narukati twins to do the dirty work! Goodbye.**

Chapter 8 'Enter...New girl'

Kotaro Inugami, was quietly patroling the grounds of Mahoura forest, that was until he heard a yell from Evangeline's cabin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" assuming that Negi was involved in this (he is) he swiftly dashed up the nearest tree and started doing 'ninja' jumps from tree to tree until he got to the log-cabin that belonged to Evangeline.

"WE WERN'T DOING ANYTHING"came a similar reply from Evangeline.

As Kotaro opened the door to the cabin and went up to the room he'd heard the voices from, he soon realised what the argument was about. ( Imagine Eva's bedroom, now imagine Evangeline(in her PJ's)sitting up in bed her arms around a very shocked Negi attempting to choke him to death, then imagine that Asuna's yelling at Eva 'cause she concerned about Negi and stuff with Eva making smart come backs that made Asuna blush)

Thats basicly the scene that Kotaro had wandered into.

"WHAT ON EARTH'S GOING ON HERE"Kotaro shouted, stopping the screaming in the room and making everyone turn to face him"Much better. Now can anyone tell me why Eva-nee-san's attempting to kill Negi"

'Erm...I can explain' came a voice inside Kotaro's head

"What, Negi is that you"

'Yer' the voice replied 'It's sorta complicated though'

"Oh. Well tell me what you got" The inugami asked sitting down.

'O.K. But it'll take a little while, I've already explained it before'

:: A few minuets later ::

"Whoa, so thats it huh? Alright lets go"

'Where'

"The one place that you can age that year the fastest! Eva-nee-san's resort" The boy called, pumping his fist into the air as he exited the house and went back to patrol, because he had no use to go in there and it was a good way to pass time.

:: With Negi and Co. ::

' Well Master? Can we go...the sooner I can talk the better' he pleaded, though all Negi really wanted to do was test ALL of his abilitys that he'd earned and he couldn't do it because he was still restricted by voice.

"Very well. Come boya we can get you a years training in...182 and a half days in there so thats about 7 days in the real world"

"So Negi wont be able to teach for another week"Asuna asked

"Thats right and he'll be even stronger than me by then"Eva remarked making Asuna stare at Evangeline until her eyes hurt, then back at Eva.

"What do you mean by that"

"I mean what I said, when he can talk again he'll be stonger than me and even his father"

"So should we tell him"

"He already knows"

"So thats why..."

They then continued to the basement where they said their good byes and Evangeline went to meet Negi.

:: Back to Kotaro ::

"I guess I'm going to have to wait a few days"The inugami yawned as he place his hands on the back of his head as he started walking into the forest.

Suddenly there was a snap in the distance, seemingly behing Kotaro.

"Who's there"Kotaro called removing his hands from his head and getting into stance"Don't make me come after you"

A snicker was heard from behind Kotaro, making him spin around to come face to face with a tall girl.

"Hello there"the girl said"You said you were going to come after me...Kotaro-kun"

A few seconds the girl took off to a nearby tree and called out"Hey, aren't you going to chase me...Kotaro-kun"

"Who **are** you"He gasped trying to catch up to the already escaping girl.

"Well if I told you then there wouldn't be any point in chasing me would there" the girl giggled as she continuously bounded up the tree tops until both she and Kotaro were at the top of one of the mountains.

"So" he snapped "Just say who you are, so I can have an idea who I'm up against"

" Fu fu, don't you recognise me...Kotaro-kun" the girl called as she lept from a tree top to right in front of him, before quickly kissing his lips and smiling.

"... Mai" Kotaro stuttered, as he lept into her arms" MAI! It's you...but, how"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh...Kotaro-kun I'll explain later but we need to go...something's come up and I needed to address this to you directly" Mai said seriously making Kotaro straighten his face.

"What's the emergency"

"It's a boy...I belive his name was, 'Negi'" the girl replied putting a finger to her chin "Yup, Negi Springfield"

Kotaro's face was currently showing two emotions; one being suprise, while the other confused.

"...I know just where to find him, Mai-nee-chan! Follow me"

:: Back to Negi and Eva ::

' Master...heads up' Negi called, though it was quite funny to watch Evangeline flee in terror from the continuose bolts of his unichanted stagitta magica (can't exactly be chanted can it)

"Wah" tjhe girl screamed jumping to the air as she hurridly fled from the incoming bolts"I'm going to kill you brat...after a good few days in here you ought to be tired, yet you still move as if you've only just got here"

' I apologise master but I can't wait till I'm not restricted...I asume you've told Kagurazaka'

"Yes Negi..."the girl replied blankly as she raised a magic barrier just in time to block a wave of energy"What the"

' Ah yes... I can finally use my own spells' the boy taunted ' This should be interesting'

A titanic bolt of energy emited from Negi's palm as he used a shudo to get right in front of her and press the palm to her chest.

"Aaarrrgghhh! Where'd you learn a spell like that. I've never even seen it"

' I apologise. It's one of my own' the boy called, but as he called that to Evangeline a shot was fired toward Negi making him leap away before it hit.

"Hey Negi...What on earth" Kotaro gasped as he saw Evangeline lying on the ground and Negi on a ledge above where Kotaro had shot daggers at.

"It seems that the incadent might be ought of hand already" came the brunet's voice from behind Kotaro (That's Mai's hair colour...It's Mai behind him)

**Oh, my god...longest chapter I've written.**

**So what do you think? haha what do you think?**

**Selling bubble gum 25p and chocolate 35p.**


	9. Chapter 9: WTF! A pactio card!

**Right! Before I start this chapter I thought I should clear a few things up.**

**First of all:**

**Fayt Linegood said he didn't understand some of the things that where ggoing on because it wasn't explained...unfortunately it will be right at the end of this chapter, but you need to read this entire chapter to understand.And the bubble gum and choclate thing was just for laughs.**

**Blue Fire Mustang had a good idea that unfortunately isn't going to happen (wow, i think im being a bit harsh here...oh well)**

**I apologise to NYITNYIT for scaring him so much. lol**

**Disclaimer; Do I have to put one of these for each chapter?**

WTF, A Pactio card:

Negi stood on top of a wall that had just be shot at by shuriken, the boy that had thrown the shuriken now stood paralell to Negi.

"What the hell Negi" The boy shouted "I thought you told me you could control it"

'But I can Kotaro-kun, very much so'the voice that was Negi taunted

"So why are you hurting Eva-nee-chan" Kotaro belowed at Negi, racing to the young magi

'Kotaro, you underestamate Evangeline's healing abilitys' Negi echoed, as he lept down from the wall to Kotaro 'And you know what else Kotaro...not only can I read your mind, but guess what!' Negi called backflipping from the ground back to the wall he had stood on previously.

"I have a special ability that no body here exept Evangeline knows of" The boy declared, his voice returned and a bit deeper than before.

"Wha-" came the shocked voices of Kotaro and Mai

"It works something like...this! _Lic lac la lac lilac:Nivis_" He called, wraping the cloaking darkness around him.

"Kotaro-kun" Mai warned " Be careful, this is somethink we haven't encountered before, stay strong and don't froget about your Lycathyrope links"

"I wont Mai" He said charging of towards the claking shadow that covered Negi.

Thats when it happened.

When the darkness ceased around Negi a sight they saw was very familiar to Kotaro.

The boy that was Negi looked around 18 this time and his previously pony-tailed hair was let loose and was spilling down his shoulders, as well as this he was wearing a blue tee-shirt with black long-sleeves and a pair of baggy white jeans with los of pockets. But that was not the part that caught his eyes aside from the branded mark of the bird tribe on his tee-shirt and his jet black eyes (just try to imagine it) it was the fact that he held a katana in each hand both branded with a sacred mark of the bird tribe.

"Your girl friend was right in thinking that I would be a formidable opponent, but you still choose to fight sigh oh well" was all Negi said before he crossed his arms and arced his back allowing two crimson wings to fold out."I am sure you have heard of the 'Shinme ryu' that Setsuna uses...this is something that I have adapted from that"

Kotaro cursed under his breath.

Negi lept into the air above Kotaro and sustained his hovering above him.

' Carp... he's acting like he's been in this from for his entire life...how on earth...'

"It seems that Kotaro-kun has learnt to think on his feet "Negi called before slashing once in the direction of Kotaro and sending a shockwave of blueish energy

"Wha-" he said flipping back out of the way of the energy "Negi...why are you doing this"

"Well Kotaro...If you must know... When I was in that dreadful place I attained a very powerful artifact and pactio card by forming a pactio with my soul-self, this artifact allows me to manipulate my genetic code to that of anything" He called using his powerfull wings to send gusts of wind at Kotaro "It could be to that of a wolf-boy, that of a vampire or even a girl"

"A girl..."He asked throwing a shot towards the gust of wind "Why would you want to do that"

"Well you see Kotaro, in the two years that you experienced of no me, I spent 2,000 years with an entity of myself, mastering the very genetic code...if I wanted to I could take away all your heritage Kotaro and leave you with an emotional scar so deep that you wont even be able to eat a bowl of cereal without an emotional breakdown."

Silence

" Now do you understand! Aside from the extreme torture and pain I had to master myself and all martial and mystical arts".

This made Kotaro brace himself for the worst.

Suddenly, was an echo now that seemed to radiate from Evangeline's resort to all the people that were there.

Negi sped from his spot in an extreme blur, slashing his blades countlessly and relentlessly across Kotaro's torso and face, the blood from his wounds was being ripped from his body and either slung from Negi's blades or dripped to the floor.

After a few moments of intense slashing Negi stopped flung his blades to the floor "Now, Kotaro...I am going to help you out...how does that sound" he said, before grabbing Kotaro's hand and yanking at it...at this very movement Kotaro was pulled up to his feet his wounded body lay on the floor like a shed skin, and Kotaro still had his clothes on.

"Wha-"he gasped, before passing out

"Sorry Kotaro"Negi said before shudoing up to Mai "I apologise for my behavior, let me start new...My name is Nagi Springfield or Negi Springfield, whichever you prefer, I am sure you have heard of me though I should tell you a few thing about Kotaro too but that's for another time"

"N...Nagi...Springfeild, it's an honour to meet you but I must insist that you help me with Kotaro"

"Sure thing, miss"

"It's Mai" She said leaping to the ground where Kotaro lay.

"Very well, Mai" he replied before casting a levitaion spell on Kotaro and escorting him out of the resort.

**Well now that that's over I can finaly sleep easily, lol.Any way I got a few reveiws saying that they didn't understand it so here's an explination...**

**...What are you looking at me for, read the story!Sorry for it being short, and really late.**


End file.
